


an old solution

by mr_charles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: D/s, F/M, M/M, Roleplay, Threesome, ageplay-ish, dom!alana, dom!hannibal, hugh dancy looks like a naughty schoolboy and it inspired this, sub!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is in detention. Alana and Hannibal want him to apologize for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an old solution

Will pulls hesitantly on the cuffs of his school shirt. It's been pressed and ironed and neatly tucked into his grey trousers. His school tie is nearly choking him. He rubs his freshly-shaven cheeks with a sigh. Boredom is starting to get to him.

Ms. Bloom told him that if she showed up to detention looking anything less than immaculate, she'd waste more than one of his Saturdays.

"Do you know why you're here today, Mr. Graham?" Alana sits at a desk in the small classroom, balancing a pen between manicured fingers. Will says nothing; chews on his nails.

 "Ms. Bloom asked you a question," the rasp of Hannibal's voice behind him makes Will jump. "You will answer her."

 Will's eyes dart from Ms. Bloom's to her red mouth. "I, um, I didn't listen and I nearly got myself in a lot of trouble." If Will told the truth it would ruin their game.

 "Go apologize to Ms. Bloom," Hannibal orders. Will stands but Hannibal clears his throat. With a short glance back at the man behind him, Will gracefully drops to his hands and knees and crawls towards Alana.

Carefully Alana pulls her skirt above her hips but she does not spread her legs; Will has to earn that. When he gets close to her, he hangs his head and looks at her feet still in her perfect heels. She rakes her fingers through his curls (they're especially unruly today and it makes him look so young) and he moans. He places careful kisses to Alana's knees and her outer thighs.

"Look at me Will," Alana says softly. Hesitantly, Will makes eye contact with her. She smiles and her knees slip apart under Will's lips. He places sucking kisses up the inside of her thigh, kisses lightly at her cunt (she likes to go without undergarments for these games), and repeats the cycle down the other thigh.

Alana likes the tease and Hannibal likes to watch.

With his hands on Alana's hips, Will gets to it with the fervor that Alana enjoys. He has to use his mouth to bring her off; nothing else. If his hands stray from her hips for any reason, he gets nothing. His tongue flicks against her clit quickly, accommodating for the small thrusts of her hips. Her hand is a constant in his hair, blunt nails scraping against his scalp as she begins to grind herself on his face.

From his seat across the room, Hannibal watches. He doesn't rub himself through his trousers. Instead, he focuses on the curve of Will's spine while Alana uses him for her own pleasure. Will's trousers are too tight (something intentional on Hannibal's part; neither Alana nor Will have complained) and Hannibal uses the other man's position to admire the curve of his backside.

Alana cries out Hannibal's name when she climaxes but she doesn't push Will away. He licks and sucks and nips her into a second orgasm before she roughly tugs his head away. His eyes go back to her feet, still in her shoes.

"Will," Hannibal's voice is soft. "Come here." Carefully Will crawls back over to the other man. "Stand and strip." Will does as he's told.

"You put the plug in him?" Alana's stifling a giggle; legs crossed but her skirt still up around her hips.

"Our young Mr. Graham must be committed to his punishments," Hannibal explains coolly as Will drops back to his hands and knees. He gestures downwards and quickly Will undoes his trousers, pulling Hannibal's cock out. Hannibal runs his thumb across Will's cheek and gathers what's left of Alana's juices. Greedily, Will sucks the fluids off Hannibal's thumb, slowly stroking Hannibal's cock.

"My God, he's eager." There's awe in Alana's voice as Will's mouth drifts towards Hannibal's cock. "I thought he was eager with me but- holy shit."

Will moans in response. Hannibal runs his fingers lightly through Will's hair. "Seems young Mr. Graham enjoys being used. Ms. Bloom, how do you suggest we continue this little lesson?"

"You could take that plug out and fuck him. From behind. Hard." Alana's voice is breathy, her own mental image getting to her.

"And what about you, Ms. Bloom? How will you reach satisfaction again?"

"I want to watch. I'll touch myself while you fuck him."

Hannibal chuckles before pulling Will's mouth off of him. "Would you like that, Mr. Graham?" Will nods, eager. Always so eager. "Say it. Say what you want."

"I want," Will is gasping, his lips slick and shiny, "I want you to take the plug out and-and fuck me. I want Ms. Bloom to touch herself while she watches."

"Position yourself, Will." Quickly Will gets into position, facing Alana. He arches his back, giving Hannibal a perfect view of the shiny black plug that he had been ordered to put in this morning. Hannibal slides the plug out (Will arcs like a cat) and places it on a nearby desk before dropping to his knees and shoving himself harshly into Will. He cries out as Alana slips her delicate fingers between her slit.

"Apologize, Will." Alana is gasping while two fingers slip in and out of her wet cunt.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again!" Will cried out as Hannibal set a brutal pace, pulling Will's hips against him with each thrust. His fingers are curling against the cheap carpet of the classroom. He tries to focus on Alana and her pleasure but Hannibal is too rough and he can only let his head droop while the other man uses him.

Alana lets out a strangled cry that could be either of their names as her face contorts with pleasure as she comes. Her rising little cries and moans make Will's cock twitch.

"Can I- I want to-"

"Come, Will." Hannibal's voice is shot; he's close.

With a small shout, Will comes onto the scratchy carpet beneath him. Hannibal pulls out, strokes himself once, twice, and let's his release coat Will's sore ass.

Alana drives them home. Will's uniform, now ruined, is tacky with sweat and come. With Alana driving, Will sleeps in the backseat, curled up with his head on Hannibal's lap. Hannibal absently cards his fingers through will curls while making small talk with Alana. Neither of them brings up the last few hours.

When Alana pulls up to Will's house, Hannibal carries his sleeping colleague inside. Through the lived-in dog smell, Hannibal slowly strips Will and leaves him on his bed to sleep. There will be no nightmares tonight. Tomorrow, when Jack Crawford drags him through another labyrinth of blood and death and torture, he'll be able to look with new eyes.

It'll be as if that afternoon never happened.

But when the time comes and things get too rough for Will Graham, he will shyly call Alana Bloom who will then call Hannibal Lecter. The two of them will devise a new game to get Will out of his head for an afternoon.

And the cycle will repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> welp. this is what happens when i can't sleep at night and pictures of hugh dancy looking like a naughty schoolboy finally get to me. 
> 
> also i've never written anything like this, not really.
> 
> and for those curious, the beverly/will brotp thing will happen soon. maybe.


End file.
